Rain (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810397 |altname = Rain |no = 8238 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Rain was an affable airship captain whose easygoing nature masked his skill for learning complicated skills very quickly. He prefers to charge into battle heedless of the danger around him, especially when in the presence of a fair maiden. And even now, in an alien world full of strange monsters, there is nothing Rain cannot face. All he needs is his trusty blade and a troupe of reliable companions to lead him to victory. What adventures and hidden treasures could await him in this bizarre and unfamiliar place? |summon = Protecting the helpless is not only my job, but the right thing to do. |fusion = I feel stronger somehow... Have I done this before? |evolution = | hp_base = 5185 |atk_base = 1944 |def_base = 1865 |rec_base = 1572 | hp_lord = 7407 |atk_lord = 2777 |def_lord = 2665 |rec_lord = 2246 | hp_anima = 8299 |rec_anima = 2008 |atk_breaker = 3015 |def_breaker = 2427 |def_guardian = 2903 |rec_oracle = 2484 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2539 | hp_oracle = 6514 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Carefree Spirit |lsdescription = Boosts all stats (35%) & Reduce damage taken (20%) for 2 turns when damage taken have exceed 5000 & Negates DEF ignoring damage |lsnote = 20% reduction after 5000 damage |bb = Fire Strike |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire attack on all foes & Boosts ATK, DEF and REC (140%) for 3 turns & Gradually fill BB gauge (6BC) for 3 turns & Boosts max HP (10%) until the end of battle |bbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 6 BC & 10% HP boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Flame Sword |sbbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes & Boosts ATK, DEF and REC (140%) for 3 turns & Boosts DEF relative to ATK (60%) for 3 turns & Probable (30%) 1 turn ATK and DEF reduction (-50%) |sbbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 60% Atk to Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Crimson Slash |ubbdescription = 20 combo Fire attack on all foes & Boosts ATK,DEF and REC (300%) for 3 turns & Gradually fill BB gauge (50BC) for 3 turns & 3 turn Atk and DEF reduction (-80%) |ubbnote = 300% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 50 BC & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Impulsive Hero |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage & Boosts all stats (10%) for Fire types |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 810398 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats6 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Limited Time Summon from Nov 10 16:00 CET ~ Dec 7 15:59 CET |notes = Evolution Material is not final |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain1 }}